exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Interra
Interra, known as the Earthen Plane, is a Plane where Planet Earth is situated. Morphology Geography Interra's Earth is mostly similar to known Earth, with a select few differences such as the existence of lost continents like the Land of Mu or Atlantis. Its moon is also the home base to the Lunareans. History Interra's Earth possesses as well a similar history to Timeline Prime's Earth, albeit weaved with magic and supernatural phenomena. Families such as Den Anfan and Horenheim have waged wars, World War Two was the theater of supernatural battles, witch trials were performed to kill literal witches, and many more events were connected to fantastic causes. Technology Once again, Interra possesses a similar technology level to Timeline Prime's Earth with a few exceptions such as Dimorr inventions, Den Anfan technology and several other anomalies. They are however, hidden from the public. Magic Magic in Interra is hidden and mostly used in secret, for fear that one discovered, it would imbalance the world's order. The Illuminati and SCP Foundation work together to prevent that from happening. However, it bears many shapes and is unrestricted, although with a lack of belief from most populations and a darkening age, some magical creatures such as Fairies are slowly becoming extinct. Races Interra possesses several races, most of which are forced into hiding by the main force that populates it : humans. Humans Mankind is the principal sapient species of Interra and by far. They have for a long time imposed their domination and supremacy over other races and reign supreme, for better or for worse. Notable Timelines Some notable Timelines concerning Interra are as follows * In a specific Timeline, Interra is entirely destroyed in 1912 and merges with Inferno due to Mickael Idalia's actions. * In another specific Timeline, called the City Hall Timeline, paper within Interra takes specific properties and can now be animated into Papercuts. * In another specific Timeline, where most Gaea-related titles occur, pollution and global warfare as well as the malevolent intentions of a select few cause the quasi-global destruction of the Earth around 2030, leading to reconstruction upon the ruins of the previous civilizaiton. * Another Timeline, more optimistic, situates a prosper, albeit slightly totalitarian global government in 2050. * A similar Timeline evaluates a world where the European Union becomes the world's first economical power and where most states in 2017 have reverted to a monarchy. * An extremely divergent Timeline situates the world as a theocracy directed by the cult of Adonai, although this Timeline is exceptional by in itself. Trivia * Due to anthropocentrism, Interra is the plane in which most Story Arcs have been unraveled. Furthermore, many of these Story Arcs, unless stipulated otherwise, are situated in the early twenty-first century, which, from a Meta standpoint, is the time of writing of such stories. * Another world similar to Interra has been uncovered, called Interra Enochis, but far too divergent in terms of galaxies to be considered as an alternate Interra. Category:Plane Category:Interra